Wolverhampton Wanderers F.C.
| dissolved = | ground = Molineux | capacity = 31,700 | owner = Fosun International | chairman = Guo Guangchang | manager = | coach = Nuno Espírito Santo | currentleague = Premier League | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018–19 | lastleague = Premier League | lastposition = 7th | current = 2019-20 | website = http://www.wolves.co.uk/ }} Wolverhampton Wanderers Football Club, commonly known as Wolves, is a professional football club in Wolverhampton, West Midlands, England. Formed as St Luke's F.C. in 1877, they have played at Molineux Stadium since 1889 and compete in the Premier League, the top tier of English football, after winning the 2017–18 EFL Championship. Wolves were one of the founding members of the Football League in 1888. The club spent 33 years in the top flight from 1932 to 1965, their longest continuous period at that level. In the 1950s, they were League champions three times (1953–54, 1957–58 and 1958–59), under the management of Stan Cullis. Wolves also finished League runners-up on five occasions, most recently in 1959–60. Wolves have won the FA Cup four times, most recently in 1960, and finished runners-up on a further four occasions. The club has also won the Football League Cup twice, in 1974 and 1980. In 1953, Wolves was one of the first British clubs to install floodlights, taking part in televised "floodlit friendlies" against leading overseas club sides between 1953 and 1956 before the creation of the European Cup in 1955. Wolves reached the quarter-finals of the 1959–60 European Cup and the semi-finals of the 1960–61 European Cup Winners' Cup, and were runners-up to Tottenham Hotspur in the inaugural 1972 UEFA Cup Final. Wolves' traditional kit consists of gold shirts and black shorts and the club badge one or more wolves. Wolves have long-standing rivalries with other West Midlands clubs, the main one being with West Bromwich Albion, against whom they contest the Black Country derby, although the two clubs have not met in a League fixture since 2011–12, the last season they competed in the same division. Players First team squad Out on loan Out of squad Club alumni Former players :Main article: Wolverhampton Wanderers F.C. players Managers :Main article: Wolverhampton Wanderers F.C. managers Honours ;League 'Football League First Division, superseded by the '''Premier League (Tier 1) *Champions (3): 1953–54, 1957–58, 1958–59 *Runners-up (5): 1937–38, 1938–39, 1949–50, 1954–55, 1959–60 *3rd place finishes (6): 1888–89, 1897–98, 1946–47, 1952–53, 1955–56, 1960–61 In [[1946–47 Football League#First Division|1946–47] and 1955–56, Wolves finished third on goal average having accumulated the same number of points as the team finishing second. Had goal difference been used instead (as it has in the English leagues since 1975), Wolves would have been runners-up on these two occasions.] EFL Championship/Football League Second Division (1892–1992) (Tier 2) *Champions (4): 1931–32, 1976–77, 2008–09, 2017–18 *Runners-up (2): 1966–67, 1982–83 *Play-off winners (1): 2002–03 EFL League One/Football League Third Division (Tier 3) *Champions (3): 1923–24 (North), 1988–89, 2013–14 Football League Fourth Division (Tier 4) *Champions (1): 1987–88 ;Cup UEFA Cup *Runners-up (1): 1972 FA Cup *Winners (4): 1893, 1908, 1949, 1960 *Runners-up (4): 1889, 1896, 1921, 1939 Football League Cup *Winners (2): 1974, 1980 FA Charity Shield *Winners (4): 1949*, 1954*, 1959, 1960* (* joint holders) *Runners-up (1): 1958 Football League Trophy *Winners (1): 1988 Texaco Cup *Winners (1): 1971 External links * Official Wolverhampton Wanderers F.C. site * Wolves at Soccerbase * Wolves Stats * Wolves Community Trust Category:Wolverhampton Wanderers F.C. Category:English clubs Category:FA Cup winners Category:Clubs Category:Football League Cup winners Category:Football League Trophy winners Category:Premier League clubs